prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chris Tolos
Chris Tolos (December 5, 1929 - August 13, 2005) was a Canadian professional wrestler. Chris stayed close to Hamilton for much of his life, taking care of his mother—who lived to be 101 and died in 2001—and his disabled sister. He died of cancer on Friday, August 13, 2005. He was 75. Early life Chris was the oldest of the three children born December 5, 1929 to Nicolaos and Evangelia (Evangeline) Tolos, followed by his brother John and sister Mary. Growing up in Hamilton, both boys were natural athletes, playing football, hockey, lacrosse and track, and learning to amateur wrestle. Chris got into pro wrestling via Wee Willie Davis and made his debut in Buffalo around 1951. Wrestling career Chris debuted as a heel at first, losing preliminary bouts to the likes of Johnny Barend, Sandor Kovacs and Don Beitelman (Curtis), all of whom he would fight many times over the years. He soon brought John into the sport. Together, they were one of the best teams ever, holding numerous tag titles, including the WWWF U.S. tag titles in 1963, the NWA World tag titles in Florida in 1964 and in Detroit that same year, the World and Canadian tag titles in Vancouver in 1967 and the Pacific Coast tag belts in California in 1953. They weren't showy, wearing simple tights to the ring. Rough and tough in the ring, their style relied on hard work and supporting a partner who was in trouble. In 1972, Chris went to Los Angeles and teamed with John for a strong run as babyfaces, against Black Gordman and Goliath, one of his few stints as a babyface. Chris typically stayed close to home, very dedicated to his disabled sister, allowing his brother John to hit the road and become a singles star, particularly in Los Angeles with his epic feud with Freddie Blassie. But one should not discount Chris Tolos' singles career. In the late '60s, Chris "The Body" Tolos feuded with Iron Mike Dibiase in Omaha, and had his share of NWA World title shots. Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' **AWA Midwest Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Stan Pulaski *'Championship Wrestling from Florida' **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Florida version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Florida version)]] (1 time) - with John Tolos *'Maple Leaf Wrestling' **[[NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Toronto version)]] (3 times) - with John Tolos *'NWA All-Star Wrestling' **[[NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA Canadian Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (2 times) - with John Tolos **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Vancouver version)]] (2 times) - with John Tolos *'NWA Detroit' **[[NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version)|NWA World Tag Team Championship (Detroit version)]] (1 time) - with John Tolos *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' **(Class of 2007) - Inducted as a member of the Canadian Wrecking Crew (with John Tolos) *'Stampede Wrestling' **[[Stampede International Tag Team Championship|NWA International Tag Team Championship (Calgary version)]] (1 time) - with John Tolos *'World Wide Wrestling Federation' **WWWF United States Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with John Tolos Death Chris Tolos died of cancer on Friday, August 13, 2005. He is survived by his sister Mary and nephew Chris Jr. of California; his son Nicholas of Hamilton, grandson Cory, and ex-wife Joanne of Vancouver. A tree was planted in Woodland Cemetery in Tolos' memory. Chris' brother and tag team partner John died in May 2009. Category:1929 births Category:2005 deaths Category:1951 debuts Category:1980 retirements Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:Ontario wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Mid-Atlantic Championship Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Male wrestlers